


Abby in Wonderland

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), NCIS
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: Abby sees a white rabbit in the NCIS building in the Navy Yard. She follows it into the morgue, and then into Wonderland. Things get really crazy when she's mistaken for Alice.(Restarted from an old account.)
Kudos: 1





	Abby in Wonderland

“Fly with me in the sea. Swim with me in the breeze. Drive with me on the clouds. Fly with me on the ground. Follow me into my rabbit hole. I’ll show you everything I’ve been told. I’ll lead you into a land unknown, where happiness is grown,” Abby Sciuto sang along to the CD she was listening to while working in her forensics lab.  
“What’s with the change in music, Abs?” Ziva David asked, sneaking up behind Abby. “This isn’t your usual death metal.”  
“Ziva! You scared the crap outta me!” Abby said. “I decided to listen to Raven-Symoné for a change.”  
“Oh. OK…”  
Abby leaned over sideways, looking out the doorway to the hallway.  
“What’s that rabbit doing in here?” Abby asked.  
Turning around, Ziva asked, “What rabbit?”  
“That one,” Abby said, pointing to it. “It kinda looks like Ducky! And it’s standing on two legs, and it’s wearing a waistcoat.”  
“Abby, rabbits don’t stand on two legs, they don’t wear clothes, and they don’t look like ducks.”  
“No, not _ducks_! _Ducky_! That rabbit looks like it’s waving at us. I think it wants us to follow it,” said Abby, absently grabbing for her stuffed hippo, Bert. Then she left the room, running after the rabbit.  
Ziva ran after Abby. “Abby! Wait up! Where are you going?”  
“Of course! The rabbit looks like Ducky! I think it’s going into the morgue! Why does it want to take us there?”  
Upon reaching the morgue, Abby saw the white rabbit climb into an open slot in the body freezer. She crawled in after it.  
“Little bunny, where are you going?”  
Ziva ran in just in time to see one of Abby’s black combat boots disappearing into the freezer. She went to go check where the forensic scientist went. The slot in the freezer was empty.  
“Abby? Abby? Where are you?”  
Just then, Ducky walked in. “Ziva? What are you doing in here?”  
“I’m not really sure. I followed Abby in here because she kept going on and on about a rabbit that was telling her to come down here. Now she’s gone.”  
“What?”  
“Ducky, do you think I’m crazy now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been in either one of these fandoms in ages, but I'm still moving this from an old account to here because part of me wants to finish this for nostalgia reasons.


End file.
